gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Principal Figgins
Principal Figgins is the Principal of the William McKinley High School plus that sometimes been black mail by Sue Sylvester, and played by Iqbal Taeba. Biography Figgins is the high school Principal of William McKinley High school, a job that he takes very seriously. Although sometimes appearing unreasonable, Figgins honestly has the students' best interest at heart, so long as it doesn't cost the school too much money. He used to work for Mumbai Airlines, filming in-flight safety videos. Season 1 Principal Figgins works as the head of William McKinley High School. As from running the school, Figgin's is also in charge of handling the school's budget. As a result of constantly worrying about the school funding, Figgins comes off as unnecessarily cheap with the money. At the start of the series, Figgins is uneasy about the idea of allowing Will Schuester restart the Glee Club, particularly after having to fire the previous teacher Sandy Ryerson, who had been caught by Rachel Berry touching a male student inappropriately. However, Will argues his case, and Figgins agrees that if Will can form a group that will win Regionals, he will allow the club to continue. If the group fails, it will disband. Sue Sylvester, who runs the school's Cheerleading group the Cheerios, becomes infuriated at Figgins taking money away from the Cheerios budget for the Glee Club, thus sparking Sue's hatred of the group and her constant scheming to have the group destroyed. Although Figgins does not particularly like Sue, he does seem more inclined to believe her and trust her judgment, due to the fact that she has brought the school a great deal of Glory. However, Sue starts to damage their arrangement, when she begins blackmails him by saying she will post an embarrassing video of him doing a sock commercial on YouTube if he doesn't do as she says, such as rehiring Sandy as the school's art head. In the end this plan fails as Figgins puts the ad online himself, and gets a lackluster response to it. Figgins almost ends the Glee Club at the end of Mattress when the Glee kids do a commercial. The company, in gratitude sent the kids a set of mattresses, which was considered payment and took away their amateur standing. Mr. Schuester however took the blame for getting the mattresses, and as a result he was fired from the Glee Club. Later in Sectionals, Will would be rehired after Figgins discovered that Sue, in an attempt to again destroy the Glee Club, had given the Sectional's setlist to the opposing school. As a result, he suspends Sue for 5 months, much to Will's thanks, who is then rehired as the Glee Coach. In "Theatricality", it is revealed Figgins believes Tina Cohen-Chang is a vampire based on her gothic style of dress, so he orders her to find a new style. Later in the episode, Tina successfully pretends to be a vampire in order to threaten Principal Figgins into letting her dress how she wants. Personality Figgins although at times hard headed and penny-pinching sounding, is by no means a bad guy in the school. For the most part he's a reasonable administrator who's chief concern is the smooth running of his school and what is best for the students. Of course, if he can save money, he's more inclined to do that. Figgins does his best to make everyone happy, suggesting many compromises and for the most part offering people second chances, rather than just out right punishing them. It's revealed that he goes to therapy, which is why he's so willing to do this, as wants everyone to be nice to each other. Often times, he will invoke his therapy in his administrative methods, such as making Sue and Will hug after they have a blow out argument. In "Theatricality", it is discovered that he has an irrational fear of vampires. He tells Tina not to dress in a goth fashion, so she tells him that if he does not let her dress like a goth, her father will bite him. Figgins is unfortunately easily bullied by Sue, who often uses assorted blackmails to get what she wants. This usually plays into her favor for a period of time, until Figgins can at last build up the courage to take away her power. For example, a questionable video she got access to, he in the end put it on Youtube himself before she could. Another example is his willingness to confess to his wife of a supposed one-night stand with Sue, rather than let Sue use it as blackmail. Relationships Mrs. Figgins Mrs. Figgins is Principle Figgin's wife. She has not yet appeared in the show. Sue Sylvester Although they have not had an actual relationship, after being suspended, Sue took Figgins out to dinner, with Figgins assuring her he wasn't going to back down about her suspension. Sue then proceeds to slip Figgins a date-rape drug, after which he wakes up in bed naked, next to Sue, who then threatens Figgins to tell his wife about their 'night'. Whether she actually had sex with him, is unknown. Sue has recently relinquished this blackmail in exchange for giving New Directions another year. Category:Characters Category:Staff Category:Supporting characters Category:Images of Principal Figgins Category:Principal Figgins